


A Slight Mistake

by Noxyme



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxyme/pseuds/Noxyme
Summary: In which Ferdinand proves himself to be, in fact, a fool.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567462
Kudos: 61





	A Slight Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Fake Relationship

"Why are we doing this again?"

Ferdinand groaned in annoyance. "For the hundredth time, my father told me in his last letter that if I didn't bring a woman home for Christmas he was going to arrange a marriage between me and some random girl." 

Hubert stared at him as they got down from their horses. 

"Stop glaring at me! It's just for two days! We go in; I introduce you to my father; we spend the night there and tomorrow we go back to Garreg Mach."

"Don't you think that your plan has a...terribly big flaw?"

"My plans have no flaw."

Hubert stared at him. "I'm not a fucking woman, Ferdinand."

That much was true, but he was not afraid of his father's judgment; he knew better than that.

"It won't be a problem, I don't think he will care as long as it is beneficial to our House. And after all, the heir problem is something that can be resolved outside of the marriage."

Hubert sighed. "Why am I even doing this?"

"Because Edelgard told you to."

"It's 'Lady Edelgard', show some respect. And I still can't comprehend why you chose me."

Ferdinand realised that he had to end the conversation right there, if he wanted to prevent it from going in a dangerous direction. 

"Are you questioning Lady Edelgard's decision?" He asked, finally managing to make him shut up. 

He got in his family's estate, and sent one of their butlers to inform his father of their arrival. 

"This is the last time I help you."

"Nah, Edelgard needs me. She can't have her best general so far away from the front for something as trivial as a wedding." 

"Lady Edelgard."

"Yes, yes. Lady Edelgard."

They were then interrupted by his father, who, as he had expected, was really surprised to see a tall man, who towered over him in full-back robes, instead of a cute girl. However, after the initial shock and after learning who said man was, he immediately warmed up to Hubert, and insisted on giving him a tour of the mansion. Ferdinand smirked at the other man, pleased to having been proven right, and followed his father, staring with growing fear at his dreadfully bald head. 

After two, or maybe even three interminable hours of showing portraits, listing names and bragging, the three of them finally reached a more welcoming wing and stopped in front of Ferdinand's room. He looked at the door: he had missed his bedroom. The one he had at Garreg Mach was nice, but it was so bland compared to this, so ordinary and outdated. Ferdinand was a man who appreciated beauty in things, and he was not ashamed of it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hubert's dead cold hand grabbing his. Pretending not to be risking having an heart attack, he immediately looked at him to ask for an explanation, but his father turned around, and Ferdinand could only follow the other man's lead and hope for the best.

"Well boys, your luggage has already been carried in this room. You can use the whole afternoon to get some rest, you must be very tired. I will see you at dinner," Duke Von Aegir said before looking at their joined hands. "I just ask you not to be too noisy, I am waiting for guests," he then added, leaving them there.

"Uhm...we will try?" Ferdinand answered, very confused by his father's words. 

He did not remember ever being a loud child. He would usually just read in silence, or train, but he wouldn't describe himself as a noisy person. Then why did his father say that? 

Weird. Very weird.

However, he had other things he needed to take care of before worrying about that.

He opened the door and shoved Hubert in. "Hands? Really?" 

"Well, since we have to keep up this buffoonery, let's do it right at least." 

"Whatever."

Ferdinand hated to be in uncomfortable situations. Being under pressure made him sweat, and sweating felt disgusting, especially now that his hair were very long. He walked over to his bedside table to get a ribbon when he noticed that his bed looked different. After a closer inspection, he realized that even though his beautiful pillows and covers had not been touched, the bed itself was way bigger than before. 

"Oh," he said softly, blushing madly as he understood the meaning of his father's words. "I...I said: 'we will try not to'"

"You did."


End file.
